


Isabelle Lightwood imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Isabelle Lightwood imagines from my tumblrs





	1. If we get caught (nsfw)

You had Isabelle pinned underneath you on her desk in the weapons room.

“Being the new weapons master sure has its perks,” you laughed in between kisses.

“Anyone can still walk in here Y/N,” Isabelle said wrapping her arms around your neck.

“Don’t worry pretty much everyone’s out on patrol,” you assured her, your hands sliding under the hem of her shirt.

“If we get caught i’m blaming you,” she mumbled.

“And I will happily take the blame,” you smiled, tugging her jeans down.

Isabelle pulled your belt apart, taking your cock out.

You guided your cock inside her and Isabelle wrapped her legs around your waist, bringing you in closer.

Isabelle’s fingers tangled in your hair, scratching her nails down your scalp as you began a steady rhythm with your thrusts.

You kissed Isabelle to muffle her moans.

“I’m starting to think you want to get caught,” you laughed.

Isabelle smiled, throwing her head back as you thrust into her.

“Right there,” she groaned.

You began rubbing tight circles over clit making Isabelle moan loudly.

Soon Isabelle was cumming around your cock, the fingers in your hair gripping tighter.

When the aftershocks finished you pulled out her and Isabelle reached down to stroke your cock until you came onto her desk.

“We better clean up,” you said kissing Isabelle gently.

“At least we didn’t get caught,” Isabelle teased.


	2. Yours truely

Walking home from work one night you started hearing groaning and other strange noises coming from the nearby dark alleyway.

“Hello?” you called out, “is anyone there?”

You cautiously walked further into the alley to make sure no one was hurt but that was when a large creature jumped onto you, slashing your shoulder and causing you to black out from the pain.

The next morning you woke up alone in the alleyway covered in your own blood but somehow you were still alive.

You hurried back to your apartment, covering up your shoulder to not bring any attention to yourself.

When you arrived back home you called Simon out of panic, “Simon, you have to get to my place right now. Something- something happened and I don’t know what to do.”

Twenty minutes later Simon was knocking on your door, you opened it up to find Clary was with him.

“Y/N? What’s going on?” Simon asked as you frantically pulled them both into your apartment.

“I got attacked by… by I don’t know what but I was walking home and there was something in the alley and I went to check it out and then I woke up covered in blood,” you stammered out as you paced around, “and I had this,” you said pulling the collar of your fresh shirt to reveal the slashes on your shoulder.

“Y/N-” Clary started.

“Do you think an animal escaped from the zoo? Or some wild animal came into the city or-” you continued.

“Y/N!” Simon said snapping you out of your frenzy.

“Y/N, I think you should sit down for this,” Clary said leading you over to the couch.

Simon and Clary then told you everything, about Clary being a shadowhunter, what shadowhunters even were, that Simon was a vampire and it was probably a werewolf that attacked you.

“How long have you guys been like this?” you asked them still in disbelief.

“A year maybe?” Simon shrugged.

“So my best friends are a vampire and a shadowhunter and neither of you ever bothered to tell me?”

“Y/N, it wasn’t safe for you to know,” Clary told you.

“We should take him to Maia, she can help him with his first transformation,” Simon said looking to Clary.

“Wait Simon, your girlfriends a werewolf? Let me guess Clary, I haven’t been able to meet that Jace guy you’re dating because he’s a shadowhunter too,” you muttered.

“Pretty much,” Clary said.

After you finally calmed down Simon and Clary took you to Maia who introduced you to Luke and the rest of the pack.

She helped you through your first transformation and taught you how to control your new inhibitions.

A month later you were hanging out at the Hunters Moon, the bar Maia worked at with her and Simon when Clary walked in with a group of people you had never seen before.

“So you’re the new werewolf,” a girl stated.

“Not so loud,” you muttered looking around to see if anyone heard her.

“Don’t worry Y/N, this is an downworlder bar,” Simon told you.

“Are you serious? All those times I came here with you-”

“You were surrounded by vampires and werewolves? That’d be correct.”

“Anyways, I’m Isabelle,” the girl told you, “and that’s my brother Alec, his warlock boyfriend Magnus and that’s Jace.”

“Nice to meet you all,” you said.

You stayed at the bar for hours getting to know Clary and Simon’s shadowhunter friends.

You took a particular interest in Isabelle and she seemed to be just as intrigued.

Within a few weeks the two of you had become quite close.

“So when are you going to ask Isabelle out?” Simon questioned while the two of you were having drinks at the Hunters Moon again.

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh come on Y/N, it’s obvious you two like each other,” he laughed.

“I mean sure I like her but she’s way out of my league,” you retorted taking another sip of your drink.

“According to Clary, Isabelle would disagree,” Simon grinned.

“Okay now you’re just messing with me.”

“I’m serious, Clary says that Isabelle talks about you all the time and she thinks you’re cute.”

“So you really think I should ask her out?”

“I really do man, and look who just walked in,” he smiled and waved as Isabelle walked into the bar, “now’s your chance.”

“Hey Izzy,” Simon greeted as she approached you guys.

“Hey Simon, Y/N,” she smiled at you.

“Maia’s about to get off work, I’m gonna go wait… over there,” he said getting up from his seat, “have fun you crazy kids.”

“What’s with Simon?” Isabelle chuckled as she took his spot next to you.

“He’s convinced we like each other and that I should ask you out,” you told her.

“You know Y/N, if you did ask me out I wouldn’t say no,” she responded.

“Well then maybe you’d like to have a date right now?” you said shyly.

“I’d like that,” she smiled.

From the other side of the bar Simon watched you and Isabelle until Maia came out from the backroom with her stuff, ready to go home after her shift.

“What’s got you so happy,” she asked Simon.

“Oh just the fact that Y/N and Isabelle are finally on a date and it’s all thanks to yours truly,” he said proudly.

“Alright doctor love let’s get out of here, you can get all the details out of Y/N tomorrow,” Maia laughed.

At the end of the night you walked Isabelle back to the institute.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” you told her.

“I did too,” she smiled.

“So would you like to go out again some time?”

“Can’t wait,” she said stopping in front of the institute doors.

“I guess this is goodnight,” you said not wanting the date to be over just yet.

“I think this is the part where you’re supposed to kiss me first,” Isabelle grinned.

You smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

After a few moments she pulled away, walking up to the door.

She looked over her shoulder as she opened it and winked at you, “goodnight Y/N.”


	3. Mundane

Another long day of classes came to an end and you happily laid down in your dorm room bed.

Your nap however was interrupted by your roommate and friends loudly barging into the room.

“Y/N, get the hell up, we’re going out tonight,” your roommate said.

“I’ll pass, don’t really feel like it tonight,” you muttered.

Your roommate picked up one of his pillows and threw it at your head.

“Come on man, you’ve been studying in the library all week, have a little fun."

"Alright fine,” you groaned getting out of bed, “give me 5 minutes."

That night you all went out barhopping in the villa just outside of campus.

You were standing outside the third bar getting some air when you saw a group of people running down the street.

The girl accidently bumped into you.

"Woah, slow down there, what’s the rush?” you asked her.

“You can see me?” she responded in shock.

“Uh yeah? Are you and your friends in trouble or something?”

“You can see all of us?” she asked again.

“Are you okay? Should I call you a cab or something?” you asked thinking that maybe she had a little too much to drink tonight.

“Come with me?” she said grabbing your hand and pulling you along with her into a run.

“What’s going on? Where are you taking me?” you called out but she didn’t answer.

When you finally caught up with her friends you heard one of the guys say, “we lost him, the vampires gone.” making you even more distraught.

“Isabelle, who is this?” the blonde guy asked when he saw you.

“Jace, Alec, he can see us, he has the sight."

"Okay wait, is this one of those live action role play things?” you said trying to come up with any reasoning as to what was happening.

“You’re coming back to the institute with us,” the guy named Jace told you.

“I can tell you guys are really into this whole larping thing… which is cool and all, but I should really get back to my friends,” you said trying to back away.

The next thing you know Alec is punching you in the face and everything is blacking out.

“Did you really have to do that? He was one of the cute ones,” Isabelle asked him.

“Well he wasn’t exactly going to come with us on his own.” Alec retorted.

When you woke up you were in a room you had never seen before.

You panicked and tried to get up but Isabelle put her hand on your shoulder and pulled you back down into the couch.

“It’s alright, you’re safe here.”

“Safe? Are you crazy, you people kidnapped me!” you yelled.

“Calm down, we brought you here for a reason,” Jace told you.

“And that reason is?”

“You’re a shadowhunter.”

“A Shadowhunter? Okay now I know you guys are crazy.”

Alec, who had been standing in the corner of the room walked over to you and pulled out a pen looking device.

He ran it over a tattoo on his arm and it began to glow.

“Shadowhunters protect the mundane world from underworlders, vampires, werewolves, demons and so on,” he told you, “you have the sight, that means you’re one of us.”

They sat there for nearly an hour, explaining to you all about the shadowhunters, the institute where they had brought you, the runes that covered their bodies and the monsters that they faced.

You were at a loss for words, you were just some college student who was supposed to be out drinking with his friends not some monster hunter.

The next several weeks Isabelle spent training you, introducing you to your new job, teaching you how to control runes and weeding you out of your old life.

How were going to explain to your parents why you dropped out of school?

Isabelle told you that it would all work itself out eventually.

You and Isabelle had actually become pretty close during your time at the institute and you had grown fond of her.

“So do Shadowhunters ever date?” you asked her during one of your routine morning training sessions.

“Of course we do, we just don’t have time for all that mundane stuff,” she told you throwing another punch at you.

“Do you date? Do you have a boyfriend I mean,” you said dodging it.

“Yes I date and no I don’t have a boyfriend,” she chuckled pacing around you.

“Well would you want to go out on a date with me sometime?”

Isabelle stopped in her tracks and grinned at you, “Sure Y/N, I’ll go on a date with you… if you can beat me.”

Suddenly she swung her leg out, tripping you causing you to fall to the ground.

You quickly hopped back to your feet, “Challenge accepted.”

For a few minutes you and Isabelle sparred but eventually you had her pinned to the ground forcing her to tap out.

“So about that date,” you smirked.


	4. A to Z smut game (nsfw)

  
A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Isabelle is cuddly after sex, there’s a little bit of pillow talk but you both are usually spent and just want to go to sleep.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Isabelle is confident about all of her body, most of her wardrobe includes revealing tops, short skirts or skin tight jeans. She loves your abs, specifically kissing them or scratching her nails down them during foreplay. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
She loves when you kiss her after going down on her and she can taste herself on your lips or when you let her lick her own cum off your fingers after you finger her.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Isabelle loves foreplay and her favorite thing is when you trace her runes with your fingers or kiss over her runes to tease her, especially the one on her chest. Her chest is her weak spot, playing with her breasts is the easiest way to get her wet. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Isabelle is very experienced and knows exactly what she is doing.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  


G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Isabelle is pretty serious during sex, she's quite focused on her goals which is as many orgasms as possible but afterwards when she is cuddled up in your arms she can get pretty giddy.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Isabelle puts a lot of time into how she looks so she figures why not shave it all off.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
She’s a sucker for cliché romantic gestures, she loves when you get her flowers for no reason or set up a candlelit dinner for her on the roof of the institute and that always leads to very passionate sex. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Isabelle is fond of masturbating, she does it whenever you aren’t around and needs to relax after a long day, she'd rather get an orgasm from you but she knows how to take care of herself. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Public sex, she loves the thrill of possibly getting caught and she can’t get enough of the look on peoples faces when you do get caught with your pants around your ankles.

 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
The weapons armory, ever since she became weapons master she loves to sneak you into the armory and have sex on her desk. Alec doesn’t even want to know what you two were doing when you accidently knocked her computer monitor off the desk and broke it.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
The best way to turn Isabelle on is to show her much she turns you on. She’ll be teasing you under the table at the Hunters Moon and when she feels your erection she can’t wait to get you out of there and somewhere more private. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
She doesn’t like you being over protective of her. She’s always had to deal with Alec worrying about her all the time and she hates when you do the same thing.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Isabelle is a huge fan of oral and she loves giving just as much as she loves receiving. She could spend all night with you in between her legs and she will happily give you a blowjob whenever you'd like. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
It’s in between, sex with Isabelle can be anywhere from gentle and passionate to rough and filthy, there is also a hint of sensuality when she has candles lighting the room and soft music playing.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Isabelle is always down for a quickie, doesn’t matter when or where, you’ve got caught multiple times but that won’t stop you two from getting frisky all over the institute.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
She’s a big risk taker, if there is something that interests either of you she’s very eager to try it.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Isabelle can go for hours and if you are in either of your bedrooms then it doesn’t end until you’ve both cum at least three times.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Isabelle has her fair share of toys, she’s got some vibrators for personal use as well as one she likes you to use on her. She has blindfolds, handcuffs and plenty of condoms and lube always stocked up in her room.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Isabelle loves to tease, she’ll send you pictures of herself trying on outfits for the day purposefully showing off her chest or ass.  


V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
She’s loud, like really loud and that’s part of the reason you two get caught so often. Alec refuses to even walk down the aisle of Isabelle's bedroom because of how often you can her moaning behind the door. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
One time you took Isabelle dancing and you ended up having sex in the bathroom of the club. You had her lipstick marks all over your neck when you left.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  


Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
She’s got a high sex drive and is unashamed about it. Everyone knows you and Isabelle have a lot of sex, reluctantly to Alec.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Sex with Isabelle is always intense so by the time it’s over you are both exhausted and fall asleep pretty quickly.


End file.
